wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack is the 8th Wiggles album. It was released in 1997 and is the soundtrack to The Wiggles Movie, released the same year. The soundtrack was recorded in 1996 and 1997. This album includes every song used in the film (except for The Chase for unknown reasons), plus a multimedia track called Wiggles Interactive accessible from a 32-bit computer. This album was released in the US under the title "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie", with the same tracks as the Australian and New Zealand album, with the exception of Wiggles Interactive. Tracklist Tracks 8-12 written by John Field, all other songs written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page unless otherwise noted. #Hey There Wally (1:46) #Dorothy Would You Like to Dance? - 1:40 #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? - 1:37 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:27 #We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) - 0:35 #Quack Quack - 1:58 #Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea - 1:58 #Boom Boom - 1:47 #Mrs Bingles Theme - 1:37 #Tap Wags - 1:16 #Ballerina, Ballerina - 1:29 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2:38 #Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) Field/M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page - 1:18 #Romp Bomp a Stomp (from Wake Up Jeff!, remixed) - 1:24 #I'm a Cow (from Big Red Car) - 0:30 #Nya Nya Nya (Traditional arr. The Wiggles) - 1:46 #Wally's Dream Music - 1:13 #Magic Club Music - 1:37 #Hey There Wally (Instrumental) - 2:20 #Let's Have a Party (Instrumental) - 2:33 #Let's Have a Party - 2:35 #Wiggly Medley - 3:15 #Wigglemix (The Wiggles, arr. Boo Boo and Mace) - 3:32 US Sampler Version Included with some DVD copies of Wiggly Safari. #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Let's Have a Party #Hey There Wally Personnel * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie and Phil Judd * Assistant Engineer: [[Matt Acland|Matt Baron Von Acland]] * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals by: Greg Page * Backing Vocals by: Paul Paddick, Greg Truman, Carolyn Ferrie and Kevin Bennett * Guitars: Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano on Wally's Dream Music: David Anthony * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophones, Clarinet: Anita Thomas * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter (Fuji) Iacono Release Dates * Australia: October 20th 1997 * America (original): February 4th 2003 * America (re-release): June 24th 2003 Trivia * "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)", "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" were all re-recorded for this soundtrack as well as the film. * The instrumental track for "Hot Potato" was later reused for the 1998 version of the song. * "I'm a Cow" is the only previously released song that appears in its original version. "Romp Bomp a Stomp" was not re-recorded, but removed Dorothy's spoken lines and slightly mixed differently. * "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" was originally in D major when it was recorded for the Big Red Car album and video. This re-recorded version is in E major. * Wigglemix was used as a video on The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and the American and UK versions of Yummy Yummy (1998), featuring the infamous Wiggle Puppets. * The songs Quack Quack and Nya Nya Nya were first performed in Wiggledance! Live in Concert, which was filmed during the Wake Up Jeff! Tour. * The Chase, which was featured twice in the Movie, was not included on the album. It was later released on the US version of Yummy Yummy. * Peter Iacono is credited as "Peter (Fuji) Iacono". * The US album booklet shows that John Field's name isn't listed in Wiggly Medley. Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, and John are also credited as M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, and J. Field. * The booklet on Wiggly Medley show closing lyrics from We Like to Say Hello, although that song is not heard. *David Anthony plays the piano on Wally's Dream Music. *Nya Nya Nya is adapted from an Irish children's song I'll Tell Me Ma. * On Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), the Backing Vocals were mono, but they shouldn't be split to left and right channel instead of putting it with the sounds in all channels which is mono, if tried to do a karaoke track with a mono audio file no sound will come out because the left and right channels have the same audio waves. * On the song credits of Hot Potato, John Field's name is listed first before The Wiggles'. Gallery TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBackCover.jpg|Back Cover File:TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackdisc.png|Disc TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackCassette.jpg|Cassette File:MI0002060524.jpg|American album cover (under the title Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie) File:Untitled (03).png|American back cover (HiT Entertainment-only release) MagicalAdventure-CDBack(KochRecordsversion).jpg|American back cover (Koch Records re-release) MagicalAdventureSamplerCDCover.jpg|US Sampler cover (cardboard slipcase) MagicalAdventureSamplerCDBackCover.jpg|US Sampler back cover Album Booklet TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet1.png TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet2.png|Page 1 TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet3.png|Page 2 TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet4.png|Page 3 TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet5.png|Page 4 TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet6.png|Page 5 TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBooklet7.png|Wiggles Interactive Instructions MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet1.png|US version MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet2.png|US version page 1 MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet3.png|US version page Page 2 MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet4.png|US version page Page 3 MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet5.png|US version page Page 4 MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet6.png|US version page Page 5 MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet7.png|US version page Page 6 MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieBooklet8.png|US version page Page 7 Album Commercial/Other TheWigglesMovieCoverinSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|Soundtrack cover in commercial TheWigglesMovieLogoinSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|Logo in commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" in commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-TVCommercial.jpg|A TV commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-ABCCommercial.jpg|ABC TV commercial DarylSomersholdingTheWigglesMovieSoundtrack.jpg|Daryl Somers holding soundtrack on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" at the 1998 album awards. Category:Adapted Song Al [[Category:Wiggles albums Category:1997 Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 albums [[Category:Gall